


The Ninja Girl Who Owns Sega!

by Acoolboy8



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia, Moe! Ninja Girls (Visual Novel)
Genre: All girls school, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, BDSM, Breeding, Come Swallowing, Cum Inflation, Deepthroat, Diapers, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, Fisting, Futa on Futa, Futanari, G!P, Girlfriends - Freeform, Human Sega, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, Large Cock, Living Sex Toy, Mommy Kink, Ninjas - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, School, Segami Becomes Akari’s Bitch, Sex Slave, Spitroasting, Strap-On, Threesome, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, chocking, cock humiliation, small cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoolboy8/pseuds/Acoolboy8
Summary: A new girl arrives and Akari Hanao has her eyes on her!
Relationships: Akari Hanao/Sega Hatsumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Ninja Girl Who Owns Sega!

Akari was jerking off in the school bathroom. Her large 10 inch cock being stroked furiously. There was this one girl the ninja seeking club member had eyes on. It wasn’t Enju. Wasn’t Myu. But the new girl. Sega Hatsumi. The girl was about Myu’s age and in her class. Akari thought the girl was so cute. She wanted her. She NEEDED her. The bathroom door opens and it’s Sega, or Segami as Akari calls her. Akari stops and peeps out. Sega is washing her hands.

“Hey, Segami.” Akari says.

“Oh, hi Akari.” She says back. Sega would blush around Akari when the two would cross paths in the hallways, but this time, they were alone. Segami sees Akari’s dick and blushes.

“You want to see it?” Akari asks. “Come on. Come give me attention. We both know you want my big cock~” Akari giggles. Segami nods and goes into Akari’s stall. She looks to see Akari and her panties down. Her fat cock standing tall. Sega gives the cock a lick and opens her mouth wide to take the mushroom head.

“Mmmmmm...” Sega moans and gives Akari head. The ninja girl places both hands on her Kouhai’s head and moans.

“Yeah, suck mommy’s cock.” Akari said and grins at Segami. Segami starts getting more of the ninja girl’s cock into her mouth. She gags hard once she gets half of it down. “You can do better!” Akari snarls and needed relief, she wasn’t going to wait for Sega to give it to her. Akari shoves Sega’s head down roughly. Sega retches and soon swallows all 10 inches of Akari’s fat cock. The young girl’s throat bulging profusely. “Ah fuck! That’s more like it~!” Akari sighed and Sega was chocking. Her air supply was cut off and she begins to tap Akari’s leg, three times. Akari ignored it and only focused on her own pleasure. She takes Sega by the head and moves her up and down her shaft, at a medium pace. Segami kept gagging and whimpering, she couldn’t breathe. Her eyes water as Akari has her way with her. She starts bucking her hips and her balls slap Segami’s chin. “Ohhhhhh fuck!!” Akari moans and starts slamming Segami’s head down her big cock. Segami whimpers more and gags more. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!” Akari cums hard and holds Sega’s head in place as she dumps her load down into the girl’s stomach. After a full minute Akari lets go and pants. Segami gasps for air and falls over, she starts to cough up some saliva and cum. “Did you like it?”

”....yes. I did...” Sega says weakly. Akari giggles and pulls down Sega’s skirt along with her panties. Sega has a cock. It was fully erect at only 4 inches and 2 inch thick. Akari begins sucking on the small cock. Sega moans softly at this. Akari pulls away and smirks.   
  
“Look at your tiny cock! I bet you can’t even knock up a girl with that! Myu’s got one and she’s bigger than you!” Akari says and chuckles. Sega blushes and looks away, embarrassed. Akari resumes sucking Segami off and she cums into Akari’s mouth. Akari moans and swallows the girl’s small load. Akari pulls away and the bell rings. “Oh! It’s time for class! Better hurry so I won’t be late! I’ll come to you after school is over~” The busty ninja giggles and pulls her panties and skirt back up and washes her hands. Segami just watches Akari. Akari blows a kiss to Sega in her way out.   


”Akari......” Segami whispers.


End file.
